


See You In Hell

by reckingstacks



Series: Dusk & Dawn [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reckingstacks/pseuds/reckingstacks
Summary: It's a rare day in the Bureau of Balance when nothing overly exciting happens. Today happens to be one of those days. Taako plans on making the most of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's Fic Friiii-dayyyyy and this one is going to be a two-parter! idk when I will get to that second chapter but hey enjoy this for now

It's a rare day in the Bureau of Balance when nothing overly exciting happens. Today happens to be one of those days. Taako plans on making the most of it.

He gets why the Director has them on such an intense training schedule. He'd argue that they manage just fine - they've gotten this far, haven't they? - but under all the ego and bravado, he has to concede that their solutions to problems are often unconventional, far-fetched, or just plain fucking stupid. The Director is all for logic and careful planning and operates on the notion that one can never be too cautious; as much as their bullshit has served them well so far, he gets why she wants them to learn some actual _strategy_.

But. Today is not about training or strategy. Today is about kicking back in a hot bath with an ice cold drink and being grateful Killian isn't bruising him black and blue with a training sword.

He's only just made himself comfortable in the pocket spa when his stone of far-speech buzzes.

Taako contemplates ignoring it, but if it's something important, he'll only get chewed out for it later. So he picks up.

"'Sup?"

"Taako?"

If anyone else had been around to watch, they'd have seen Taako's ears perk up immediately at the sound of Kravitz' voice.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Taako smiles to himself, idly winding the string on the stone around his finger and taking a sip of his drink. "What's shakin', homie?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Are you busy today?"

"Nope. Nothing on the schedule, and I plan on keeping it that way."

"Would you be open to making plans?"

"Maybe. Depends what you have in mind."

"I want you to come to the astral plane."

There's a moment of silence as Taako does a double take.

" _Excuse_ me?"

"Sorry, perhaps that was too blunt. I'm not going to lock your soul up in the Eternal Stockade, don't worry--"

"You sure about that?"

"Yes." Kravitz chuckles. "Calm down; it's nothing bad. And I promise this isn't a trick. It's just, I've been thinking. I've been to the material plane to see you... how many times now?"

The line is silent for a moment, and then Taako huffs, as if counting that number is just way too much goddamn effort.

"Right. I've spent more than enough time in your world. I think it's about time I showed you mine."

(Taako scoffs immaturely. Kravitz rolls his eyes but doesn't comment.)

"What is it you want to do, exactly? Do they got fancy restaurants over in hell, too, or what?"

"The astral plane," Kravitz corrects him, not unkindly. "You'll see. So it's a date?"

"I _guess_." Taako sighs overdramatically. (Kravitz is used to his melodrama and simply smiles.)

"Good. I'll have to come and get you. Be ready for six."

"You got it."

They say their goodbyes, and Taako tosses the stone back onto his pile of loosely-folded clothes, sinking down further into the water and taking a long drink from the frosty glass in his hand. So much for his day being uneventful.


End file.
